familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oakwood Cemetery (Syracuse, New York)
| locmapin = New York | map_alt = A map of New York with a red dot near the central portion of the state. | area = | built =1859 | architect=Howard Daniels | architecture = | added = May 9, 1991 | refnum= 91000522 | website = http://www.oakwoodofsyracuse.com/ }} Oakwood Cemetery is a historic cemetery located in Syracuse, New York. It was designed by Howard Daniels and built in 1859. Oakwood Cemetery was created during a time period in the nineteenth century when the rural cemetery was becoming a distinct landscape type, and is a good example of this kind of landscape architecture. , Oakwood Cemetery (2016) ]] The original included about of dense oak forest with pine, ash, hickory and maple. A crew of 60 laborers without large-scale earth moving equipment thinned and grouped the trees; today there are many 150-year-old specimens. Students of SUNY-ESF and Syracuse University, whose campuses are adjacent to Oakwood, can regularly be seen in the cemetery for instruction on plant species, capturing insect specimens, cemetery studies, or mammal surveys. History Oakwood was an immediate success after its dedication in November 1859. Thousands of visitors led to the establishment of omnibus service directly to the cemetery gates. Additions to the original acreage were laid out in a manner sympathetic to the original design. Notable interments Notable interments at Oakwood Cemetery include: * Charles Andrews (1827-1918), Chief Judge of the NY Court of Appeals * Edward Gayer Andrews (1825-1907), a Bishop of the Methodist Episcopal Church * Maltbie D. Babcock (1858-1901), 19th century clergyman and author * Union Major General Henry A. Barnum (1833-1892), recipient of the Medal of Honor * Stephen D. Dillaye (1820-1884), politician, lawyer, journalist * Herbert H. Franklin (1866-1956), American automobile magnate, businessman and industrialist * Amos P. Granger (1789-1866), became a General following the War of 1812 * John A. Green, a Utica native who served as Brigadier General in the Civil War * William Jervis Hough (1795-1869), attorney, a General in the New York Militia of Cazenovia, 8th Cavalry Regiment, and a Representative in the United States Congress * Jesse Truesdell Peck (1811-1883), a Bishop of the Methodist Episcopal Church and founder of Syracuse University * Joseph Lyman Silsbee (1848-1913), architect * Lyman Cornelius Smith (1850-1910), American industrialist * Union Major General Edwin Vose Sumner (1797-1863) * Comfort Tyler (1764-1827), early pioneer in Syracuse, New York * Ernest Lynn Waldorf (1876-1943), American Bishop of the Methodist Episcopal Church Gallery File:Oakwood cemetery, The Magician's Eye, Syracuse NY, old cemeteries.jpg|Oakwood Cemetery Syracuse, New York File:Oakwood Cemetery - Dedication Valley (Syracuse, NY).jpg|Dedication Valley Syracuse, New York File:Oakwood Cemetery Chapel (Syracuse, NY).jpg|Oakwood Cemetery Chapel Syracuse, New York File:June 24, 2008 017.JPG|The Soldier's and Sailor's Plot File:Grave at Oakwood Cemetery, Syracuse, New York.JPG|Grave of Lt. Col. Augustus Root, Union Army killed at the Appomattox Court House, April 8, 1865. File:June 24, 2008 009.JPG| Memorial to veterans of the American Civil War. File:Oakwood-cemetery 1920 chapel.jpg|Oakwood Cemetery in Syracuse - 1920 - Chapel File:Oakwood-map-1912.jpg|Map (1912), Oakwood Cemetery File:Oakwood-Comfort-Tyler-02.jpg|Memorial to Comfort Tyler File:Oakwood-Crouse-Charles-E-02.jpg|Art Deco bronze door, mausoleum of Charles Edward Crouse File:Oakwood-Sumner-02.jpg|Memorial to Major Gen. E. V. Sumner & wife See also * Rural Cemetery Act (1847), New York State Legislature References External links * * Shades of Oakwood * "Oakwood Cemetery," FindAGrave.com * Historic Oakwood Cemetery Preservation Association ** Civil War Roster - Oakwood Cemetery - as of May 1, 2016 Category:Cemeteries in Syracuse, New York Category:Tourist attractions in Syracuse, New York Category:1859 establishments in New York (state) Category:Monuments and memorials in Syracuse, New York